The present invention relates to refrigerators, freezers and other thermally insulated containers, provided with one or more doors which are adapted to close the access opening of the container. In particular, the present invention relates to a retainer for use in assembling the pan, shell, and gasket portions of the door without the need for separate mechanical fasteners, such as screws or rivets.
A refrigerator door is generally constructed of a metal outer shell, an injection molded plastic pan, an elastic magnetic gasket, insulation, and a means for assembling and fastening these elements. Numerous techniques and devices for assembling the components of a refrigerator door are known in the art. These devices generally involve multiple pieces, as well as the use of separate mechanical fasteners. The use of these separate fasteners often requires numerous holes to be drilled. As a result, assembly of the door is a complicated, multiple step operation, and results in low repeatability, high cost, and flaws in manufacture.
Although these conventional methods of attaching the door components have been acceptable in the art thus far, it is desirable to provide a simple, one-piece retainer to fasten the pan, shell, and gasket portions of the door.